The Blood Stone
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: (ONESHOT) When a husband and wife can't agree on how to rescue their kidnapped son, they hire Dante and the Elric brothers to save him. Can two alchemists and a demon hunter work together to save an innocent life before it's too late? For Anime Detour 2011.


"We're not exactly negotiators, Colonel."

My brother hesitated. Colonel Mustang has just handed him an unusual assignment.

"I would have thought this would be something handled by other authorities myself," He explained, "…Until I read the ransom."

There was a moment of silence. The Colonel took a deep breath.

"The kidnapper is demanding a Philosopher's Stone for the safe return of Admiral Walker's son. He claims the family is in possession of one."

Suddenly, Ed's eyes widened. He realized then what the Colonel was getting at, and so did I.

"Did…"

"The letter did not explain much further. It didn't say there was any truth to that claim either. That's why I'm assigning you. Perhaps what you find out during your time there will be…useful to you…"

Ed and I knew that Colonel Mustang's interest was in his advancement in the military chain of command and how he could use what came his way to achieve it. But that didn't matter to us.

My brother felt it was too good to be true. Maybe "good" wasn't the right word for it.

A Philosopher's Stone could allow the user to ignore the rules of alchemy, granting powers such as the ability to create something out of nothing. We had been hoping to use its powers to regenerate my brother's missing arm and leg…and my entire body. For in my current state I am a soul bonded to a suit of armor. In our search to regain what was lost to us, we discovered a terrible secret. The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone was human life.

Were my brother's limbs and my body worth the lives of many people?

And then, there was the truth within the truth that Marco had talked about.

Either way, my brother and I hoped somewhere inside ourselves that it wasn't a real Philosopher's Stone. We had to be sure.

"Alright, we'll go. Is there anything else regarding the case we should know?"

Colonel Mustang averted his dark gaze, his narrow eyes fixated on the evening sky.

"Admiral Walker's wife is convinced that her son's kidnapper is a demon."

"You can't be serious?" Ed replied.

"Admiral Walker doesn't believe it…nobody else does. I have a feeling that whoever did this does have a strong tie to alchemy…"

Maybe it was someone trying to become like the phony priest my brother and I fought a while back. I actually felt bad for the mother. Her only child is a hostage and she's probably worried sick. I didn't say anything, though. Not until my brother and I walked out of the Colonel's office.

"Why do you think Mrs. Walker believes the kidnapper's a demon, brother?"

"I don't know, Al," My brother replied, "But my gut tells me this woman doesn't know a thing about Alchemy."

I wasn't sure if that was true. It didn't seem like too much of a stretch though.

We left the next morning on the train. Admiral John Walker and his family lived in a large city just a few hours Northwest of Central.

He was waiting for us with another officer, both of them dressed in the usual blue uniform at the depot upon our arrival. As the two of us stepped off the train, he greeted us with a gruff voice.

"I must thank the two of you for going to the trouble of coming here to help me and my family in our time of need."

He was very tall and dark-skinned and appeared quite reserved. We were told just before he left that he was a no nonsense sort of person and held himself and others to a high standard. When he fixated his stern gaze on me, I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated for a second or two.

"So, these are the Elric brothers?" The other officer asked.

"Yes," I quickly replied, "My brother is Edward, and I am Alphonse."

This other officer stood behind Admiral Walker in a rigid stance with his hands held tightly at his sides. His pale face seemed unnaturally expressionless and a dark gaze hidden beneath his hair seemed distant. It was almost unsettling.

Suddenly, he broke into a strange toothy smile.

"I've heard a story for the Admiral and he says one of you was given the name 'Fullmetal' Alchemist by the State. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

I could see my brother starting to grow irritated. It was a common for strangers to mistake the two of us for each other. It's true that I inhabiting a suit of armor and that I appear taller than my brother.

I had to reassure my brother and point out to the officer that Ed was actually the Fullmetal Alchemist and I was simply his younger brother.

"I must apologize for Captain Chase here. He…"

"It's alright." I told him. Ed took a few deep breaths to ease himself and assured me that he would be alright.

"If it's not too much trouble, I must ask that we leave for my home right away. I would prefer not to discuss this …ordeal of mine where unwanted attention may be drawn."

We followed him to a car that was waiting to take is to Walker's house. I looked around and saw that many of the buildings in the city were new and there were a number more undergoing renovations. There were several trees on either side of the street, but some of them were broken like some giant thing had shoved them aside.

"What happened here?" I wondered aloud. My brother suddenly turned around and began to notice the strange surroundings just as I did.

"It's nothing for the two of you to worry about." Captain Chase swiftly tried to push us into the little black car. However, Admiral Walker put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Captain."

"Was there some kind of disaster here?" My brother asked, scratching his head. Captain Chase seemed impatient when Admiral Walker tried to explain. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed he didn't want us to know about it. But why?

I felt I had to tell my brother when I had the chance.

"There was an attack by a group of thugs on this street last week. They came out of nowhere and started throwing homemade bombs into buildings and laying waste to all in their path…

They drew symbols on the exteriors of buildings that they bombed and were shouting about someone they called Canis…

I am semi-retired, but the police were having trouble dealing with them so I stepped in."

I noticed Captain Chase smirked at that moment.

"There were just seven of them…I'm surprised that the police couldn't handle some street gang."

"I was as well when they first asked for my assistance. But, these thug were skilled fighters…they could slip into the shadows and attack a man from behind and take him down together like members of a wolf pack.

With my help, and that of Captain Chase here…the police were able to corner and arrest six of them. But, one managed to slip out of their sight. I split up from the others to track him down…and I found him hiding in an alley behind a garbage dumpster."

"So, did you take him to the police?" I asked him.

"At first, I thought I would try to get some answers out of him. Yet, after he had told me what he knew, he whipped out a pocket knife and stabbed me. I grabbed him and that's when the police found us."

He thought for a moment.

"When they took him away….he said I would pay. The things most precious to me would become sacrifices on the altar of Canis…"

My brother's eyes widened.

"So you think this group was somehow involved with your son's kidnapping?"

"I'm sure of it. But, there is still so little information…"

We finally gathered inside the car. The driver started up the engine and we were on our way. We all fell silent and nobody spoke again until Ed suddenly tilted himself so he could see Admiral Walker from the back seat.

"We were told that the kidnappers believe your family has a Philosopher's Stone and is asking for it as a ransom…"

Walker didn't answer him right away. I started to feel a growing anxiety gathering like a cloud above my head.

"There is a jewel that's been passed down generations of my mother's side known as The Blood Stone…"

"The Blood Stone…" My brother repeated the words as if to grip them tight inside his memory. The dark cloud I felt hanging over me I feared was spreading to him. I saw Captain Chase sit there with a serious expression.

"There is a rumor that the jewel is actually a Philosopher's Stone created by an alchemist whose name has been lost and that they married into my mother's family. I think this gang got wind of the rumor and wants the Stone…

Perhaps they intend to sell it…but having that kind of incredible power…One couldn't just let that go."

Ed and I looked at each other, but didn't say a word.

His white house was quite simple on the outside, dwarfed by much taller modern structures. We all cautiously got on of the car, and Captain Chase opened the door for us. At that point, Admiral Walker invited us in.

As we walked into the main hallway, I could start to hear a pair of voices coming from down on the other end.

"What the hell…" Walker stopped. Ed looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"Myrtle!"

He called in a firm tone. The voices died away but nobody responded.

"Myrtle! I'm home!" There was just a touch of irritation in his voice.

"John?"

A woman with bright red hair wearing an apron over her clothes came running from a side door at the end of the hallway.

"You're home!"

"Myrtle…I want you to meet…"

He stopped in mid-sentence when a tall silver-browed man in a scarlet duster emerged behind her. He carried a sword on his back and two guns around his waste.

"Myrtle…what…Who is this?"

I noticed Captain Chase grimaced.

"Do you know that guy?" My curiosity overcame me. Captain Chase eyes seemed to flicker like a seething flame. I felt my spirits sink. My brother and the stranger locked one another's gaze.

"Mrs. Walker, you can't be serious!" The Captain blurted out suddenly. The Admiral glared at him; he was forced to avert his eyes. I noticed the man smirked just then.

"John, this is Dante from the Devil May Cry Agency here in town. I've hired him to get Theo back."

"Devil May Cry?" My brother wondered aloud.

Just then, Captain Chase's face broke into a twisted grin.

"In other words…he's a demon hunter."

"Myrtle, please! A demon didn't kidnap our son!" John was trying his best not to lose control of his frustration.

"Oh, John, open your eyes! You said that gang was running around talking about someone named Canis… and that they threatened you. They weren't just some ordinary group of thugs… they were a cult!"

"A cult? Don't mistake transmutation circles for cult symbols! You saw Theo's room when you came home that day and saw he was gone…it was a transmutation circle burned into the floor! They're alchemists, Myrtle!"

"I didn't mistake them! I read the ransom note! I know what they want! They want your mother's Blood Stone! That god…forsaken stone …They think it will allow them to bring Canis into the mortal world…and if we don't save Theo…he'll be used as a Sacrifice…"

If I had a throat, I would have gulped then.

"Canis… is supposed to be some sort of demon lord or something?"

Admiral Walker's eyes widened. Just then, my brother took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Walker, I'd hate to break it to you, but…"

I had a feeling my brother was about to say she was being irrational. My brother was usually a very skeptical person, much more so than me. I didn't know what to think. Yet, I opened my mouth to interrupt him.

"Mrs. Walker, how do you know all of this? We knew about the Blood Stone…but…how do you know about what Canis is?"

Myrtle started shaking. John approached him, and surprisingly she allowed him to hold her hand.

"I got a call today…from them. They told me they wanted the stone by tonight…or they'd kill him…" She started sobbing.

"Myrtle…"

"I got so upset…I didn't know what to do…and nobody will believe me…I know they use alchemy…but from what you told me…they don't seem human, John! That's why I hired Dante…I…just want Theo back…"

I noticed Dante hadn't said a word to anyone yet. He just sort of stood there with a sour look on his face and I felt myself backing up a bit.

Then he glanced over at me and cracked a smile.

"Well, I know who Admiral Walker is…but nobody mentioned the two of you…"

He voice was very deep and mysterious…I guess I should have expected that.

"My named is Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse." My brother came forward and patted me on the arm, appearing a lot more confident than myself.

Myrtle sighed.

"Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've hired him and his brother to take the stone with them and retrieve our son…"

"If I may," Edward excused himself, "Do either of you know whether the Blood is actually a Philosopher's Stone?"

Admiral Walker got a grim look on his face. Myrtle hesitated.

"I don't know…you never said whether the rumors were true or not, John."

She then said she would go get the stone and hastily left the room. Captain Chase seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I hate to leave," he looked down at his watch, "But I must be home. My wife will be worried, especially with all of this going on."

"You're dismissed, Captain."

Captain Chase exited and then it was just me, my brother, Dante, and Admiral Walker.

"So…Dante…was it?"

Dante turned to Admiral Walker.

"Is Captain Chase a friend of the family?"

"Chase is another retired military man that moved into the city a month ago. He and I have become friends since then."

Dante smirked.

"It's an interesting coincidence. The gang you speak of appeared in town around the same time."

"You mean to imply the Captain is somehow involved?" I asked him. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"That can't be! Captain Chase is a man of the military! And he's not an alchemist…I just know what I saw that day was alchemy of some sort."

"So, you're a demon hunter, Dante? Have you actually ever caught any demons?" My brother challenged him. I was worried about a fight until Dante let out a laugh. He seemed rather unimpressed with my brother's question, as if he had been met with skepticism before. I was certain he had.

He gaze met my brother's with confidence. It was almost arrogant.

"Sure. And I've had several try to kill me in the process."

My brother let out a loud guffaw.

"So, Mr. Dante, what do you think about all this? Do you believe there's a demon involved?"

"Al?" My brother blinked confusedly.

Admiral Walker invited us all into the living room and the two of us sat down on either side of Dante.

"I haven't heard of a demon lord named Canis…but they could be working with another demon to summon him."

"So, you're saying you think there is a demon?" Ed smirked.

"I take it you don't believe in such things."

"I have my reasons."

Myrtle returned with a black box, she handed it over to my brother who then proceeded to open it.

The Blood Stone was a perfect red oval. My brother examined it carefully. I could see his anxiety. I was anxious too. I hoped my brother would be able to say the stone wasn't real. After all, we've seen a fake one before.

"So, how do you tell if one of those things is fake?" Dante asked.

"Break it."

"Wait! We have to keep it intact for my son!"

What could we do then?

"There is one person who might know whether the Stone is real or not… my mother, Petra."

Admiral Walker got up and left when he heard the phone ring. He went to answer it, and my brother and I followed behind him quietly. I was worried that it was the kidnappers.

"John…It's your mother."

My brother and I sighed with relief. The Admiral paid little attention to us.

"I've heard that Theo has been kidnapped and that they want the Blood Stone."

"That's true… I didn't tell you because…"

"It doesn't matter, John. I want you to give them the stone."

"What?"

"You heard me. My grandson's life is more important than any piece of rock."

"You know I would value my own son above anything! But, if we give the stone to them…I am not sure what to expect." I heard him hesitate.

"John, the rumors aren't true."

"So… you're saying the stone is a fake?"

"If you mean that it's not a Philosopher's Stone, then yes, it's a fake. It's true that our ancestor forged the stone from alchemy, but it has no special properties…"

When I heard those words, I felt somewhat relieved. However, my brother and I had a feeling we might have more of a fight on our hands once the gang members found out the stone wasn't real.

"It was…a wedding gift, or so the story was told to me. Please John, if they want the stone, let them have it. Having Theo back will be the greatest gift to all of us."

The two of them talked a few more minutes before the Admiral hung up.

"So, what do we do now?" Ed wondered.

"We go meet these bums and give them what they asked for. What do you say, tiny?" Dante smiled sardonically. He seemed like the whole thing was that big of a deal. In fact, he appeared as though he was more than ready to fight if it came to that.

"Tiny! Who are you calling Tiny!" My brother always hated when people talked about his stature. He looked ready to fight, but perhaps with the wrong person.

"Brother, please…"

Ed was starting to grow aggravated, but when he turned to me his expression grew a little calmer. He remembered himself and restrained his irritation.

"I'm sorry Al, you're right."

It was strange that it was all happening so fast, but I could only hope that we could work with Dante and bring this little boy home alive.

…

The three of us were given the instructions the kidnappers had told Myrtle earlier that day. We were driven to an abandoned church on the west side of town. The exterior was falling into disrepair and the gargoyles were being consumed by vines.

Dusk was beginning to set in. Dante got out of the car first followed by my brother and myself. I was carrying the box with the stone inside.

"Our main goal to is to save the kid." Ed said. Dante glanced over at him.

"Don't worry. I'm not the type to forget."

My brother grasped the handle on the massive center entryway and pulled with little success. He stood back to unlock the door with alchemy when Dante whipped out his sword and made a clean cut right through it.

My brother gulped. Dante turned to me.

"Why don't you do the honors?"

"Ummm…ok." I hesitated. Giving the stone to my brother, I then kicked as hard as I could and the lower half of the door slammed onto the ground. Ed went in first.

"I could have transmuted the door." He muttered.

"It would be a waste of time waiting for you to draw a transmutation circle." Dante swiftly moved ahead of us.

My brother growled.

"Actually, my brother doesn't need a transmutation circle to perform alchemy." I explained. Dante didn't stop or look back at us.

"I'm no alchemist, but I haven't heard of one who didn't need a transmutation circle." His footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.

At the end was the entrance into what probably used to be the sanctuary. Dante backed up against the wall and peered inside. We stopped a few feet away just barely beyond the view of anyone who might be waiting inside.

I looked up and saw a pair of candles were lit around the doorway and a rat was scurrying across a beam high above.

Dante moved in and motioned for us to follow him.

"I can't believe we have to work with the guy…"

"Listen, I'm not too thrilled about having to team up. But, I need the paycheck and neither one of us has much of a choice."

As we entered the room we heard a child's voice cry out. We searched around. The pews were empty and the checkered floor was covered in dust. Several sets of candles were on either side lighting the place.

"Dear…I was hoping the Walkers wouldn't get anyone else involved. They were smart enough not to send the police…but a pair of alchemists and a half-breed? I find it amusing, actually."

Black-robed figures emerged from the shadows. The middle one had a golden necklace nearing the symbol of a rabid wolf gnawing on a human skull.

"Please, I want to go home! Where are my mom and dad?"

He was restraining Theo, holding a knife to his throat. Theo was shivering, his blue clothes were in disarray and his black hair was messed up. He whimpered as the group stared at him.

"Let the kid go." My brother Ed came forward with the box still in hand.

"Give us the stone."

Dante laughed.

"If I knew better, I would say you'd kill us and the kid the minute you got the stone." He had his hand near his belt where his two guns rested.

"Very good, Dante…Son of Sparda. Very well then…"

The kid was thrown at us. I quickly jumped to catch him, fearing he might get hurt from the fall. I set him down and he grabbed onto my knee.

"Will you please take me to my mom and dad?" He asked me.

"You'll see them soon. They can't wait to have you home."

My brother in return tossed the box to them. One of the robed men caught it and handed it to the one wearing the necklace.

"You have your stone."

Dante sighed.

As I turned around to lead Theo to safety, I heard the door lock behind us.

"Leaving so soon?"

The man who held the box unveiled himself. Theo screeched. My brother and I were caught off guard to see the cynical face of Captain Chase staring us down.

"So…you were involved after all. It figures that someone like you would try to gain the trust of your victims."

Dante drew his two guns.

"Don't waste your bullets! I have a Philosopher's Stone!"

Suddenly, his face began to twist and turn and fur sprouted all over his head. His eyes turned right red and his nails grew into claws right before our very eyes. For a split-second, I thought he was using the power of the stone. Had Petra lied to John about it?

"So, I take it you must be Canis, then?" Dante asked mockingly.

"That's right! I took on a human guise. My plan was to use these alchemists I have collected as followers to embed the stone into my body to become an all powerful homunculus demon! Unable to be destroyed! Unable to be stopped! I only kidnapped the child to obtain it from that foolish military dog. He will make a fine snack along with the rest of you…"

"So your followers are alchemists…"

My brother looked down and pointed. I too looked down and saw that a transmutation circle had been drawn under the altar. Theo whimpered.

"Don't let him eat me…"

I wasn't sure whether if it was alchemy or if Captain Chase really was a demon named Canis. I could tell from the look on my brother's face he didn't quite believe it either. I still sensed Theo was clinging to my leg and the only thing in my mind then was that we needed to get out.

"Brother…"

Dante pointed the gun at Canis.

"You're a low level demon who wanted to grab power. It shows especially in your stupidity."

"You point a gun at me and dare to call me stupid?"

Dante shifted his gun away and fired at all the robed men around him in rapid succession. My brother and I were startled for a moment. Theo looked away in horror.

"Are…they dead? Did he kill them?"

Dante chuckled.

A pair of them lay on the floor, writhing in pain before trying to get up. The rest of them were still, stunned from sudden shock.

"No…he just rendered them helpless. Humans might be worse than demons on occasion…but I don't kill them."

Ed suddenly got a wicked grin on his face. He put his hands together and a blue spark formed around them. Stone pillars shot up from the floor and as he moved his hands they wrapped around the men.

"You're followers can't use their alchemy now."

Canis ripped the stone out of the box and howled.

"It matters not!"

Dante fired another shot that went through his fist and shattered the stone. Shards of it cut into his hand while the rest fell to the floor.

"…What? It's a fake? I've been tricked!"

"That's why I called you stupid."

"May your souls burn in hell!"

He suddenly rushed past Dante and my brother Ed. Canis lunged at me and I pushed Theo away in hopes he wouldn't get hurt. I saw him scurry away under a pew before he ripped off my helmet with his massive claws.

"Al!"

"I'm ok, brother." I assured him. I tried to reach for it but was pinned down on my back. Canis roared.

"You have no head…or a body? You're just a living suit of armor!"

My brother ran at him, transmuting a knife out of his automail arm. He managed to scratch Canis on the back as he dodged. As he humped onto the altar, Ed handed me my helmet back and I could see the blood trickling from down his back.

"I've heard of this…automail to replace missing limbs…but a human soul inhabiting a suit of armor? Either you're a ghost possessing the suit…or you're the result of someone's attempt of human transmutation!"

Dante withdrew his guns and whipped out his sword. He looked at us with a fleeting look of concern before turning back. Ed helped me to my feet. Canis leaped from the altar and swung at Dante, leaving a big gash in his chest.

"Please, is that all you've got?"

He then went for us. My brother put his hands together again and I joined him. Stone pillars flew up again, this time coming towards Canis. He grabbed Ed's free arm and sank his teeth into him. But, at that moment the stone wrapped around his legs and in a moment of surprise he loosened his grip and was dragged to the ground.

My brother yelled.

"You bastard!"

At that moment Dante jumped on top of Canis and delivered the final blow into the middle of his back, unleashing all of his physical strength into that single killing strike.

Canis fell dead as his blood pooled around him. If I was my old body, I think I would have been sick to my stomach them. My brother had a deep wound from where he had been bit, but he appeared to be ok. I sighed with relief.

Dante approached us as he retracted his blade. He put one hand over the wound on his chest.

"I guess I should thank the two of you."

My brother didn't say anything at first.

"Whether or not you believe Canis really was a demon, he was dangerous and he would have killed a lot of people."

"It still doesn't feel quite right…but I suppose we didn't have a choice. He would have killed us and Theo…"

I looked around to see Theo still hiding under a nearby pew with his head facing the ground.

"Theo?"

He bumped his head trying to get out.

"I saw…I saw you didn't have a head! You're not a demon too, are you?"

I felt a little taken aback.

"No…I'm not. I'm sorry if I scared you…"

Ed examined the door and saw one of the alchemists had transmuted the lock on the door so they couldn't unlock it. This time, I did the honors of busting the door open. I offered for Theo to go first.

He didn't want to move.

"Don't be scared, nobody's here is going to hurt you anymore."

Ed sighed. Theo looked up at him.

"My brother wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Kids can be stubborn." Dante went on ahead of us.

"Are the two of you coming?"

Theo followed behind Dante. My brother and I turned to each other.

"Do you really think Captain Chase was a demon? I know he could have possibly turned himself into something like a Chimera…but…"

"I know. It's odd. But, The Blood Stone wasn't real and we got the kid."

My brother appeared more shaken than he was trying to let on. I didn't want anyone to die.

We finally caught up to him. The car was still waiting for us. Theo was already inside, but Dante was waiting for us.

"So, you two attempted human transmutation…And that's why Alphonse is a soul in a suit of armor…and you wear automail. What could possibly be worth putting yourselves through something like that?"

Ed fell silent.

"We lost our mother…we thought we could bring her back."

It was still painful for both of us.

"I see…"

Dante almost appeared sympathetic at that point. A thought occurred to me and I tapped my brother on the shoulder.

"What is it, Al?"

"I heard from Myrtle that Dante has a reputation here in town."

"Yeah, and…?"

"She said she heard that Dante's mother …was murdered when he was just a kid…"

My brother didn't respond, but I could see his face twist in a grim expression. Maybe Dante was the reason we were here, I thought. I'm not quite sure about fate or destiny, but my brother and I learned that everything in the world is connected.

We would be heading back to Central in a few days, but in the meantime, the Admiral and his wife insisted we at least stay the night and have our injuries taken care of. Dante went home, but something told me we'd see him again before we did likewise.


End file.
